


A Heat of Reprise

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: 2020 Tony Stark Bingo [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth Control, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: It's Bucky's first time with Tony's heat, and he spills the beans about what he and Steve used to do with omegas, back when."Steven Grant Rogers, what have you been hiding?"“It’s a thing that we used to do.” Steve’s voice was rough and quiet. “It wouldn’t - it would never have worked without Bucky, so it didn’t come up."Tony knew Steve could talk dirty, but he's not heard it quite like this.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 2020 Tony Stark Bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598911
Comments: 35
Kudos: 996
Collections: Stuckony Server Bingo Collection, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	A Heat of Reprise

**Author's Note:**

> For Tony Stark Bingo square R1 - Heat Fic  
> Creator # 3036  
> Also for Stuckony Server Fuckin' Bingo K4 - Breeding Kink
> 
> Note: there's no actual mpreg in the fic, but it is mentioned quite a bit as a part of the breeding kink even though all parties are aware that Tony is on contraceptives.

Bucky woke to being shoved away from the most delicious scent he’d ever sniffed. He snarled and pulled the scent closer, burying his nose in it. 

“Get off, you clingy alpha.” 

Bucky blinked his eyes open to see Tony struggling to get out of his grip. Bucky let Tony go even as he whined. Tony was the delicious scent, and Bucky just wanted to roll in it. 

“Bathroom. I need -” Tony didn’t even glance back to see the pleading look on Bucky’s face as he strode to the bathroom. 

Bucky grumbled as Tony’s ass disappeared from view behind the closed door. He grabbed Tony’s pillow, but while it had plenty of Tony’s normal scent, the spicy addition that was making Bucky’s mouth water was missing. 

Heat. Tony was going into heat. Tony’s age meant less regularity and fewer heats in general, and this was Tony’s first heat since Bucky had started dating Tony and Steve. 

Bucky licked his lips. 

“JARVIS, how far away is Steve?” 

Steve was the early riser, going out on his runs with Sam, and Bucky was surprised that it wasn’t Steve who’d woken Tony and Bucky with the news.

“At Captain Rogers’ current pace, I estimate that he will be back in the Tower in approximately thirteen minutes,” JARVIS replied.

Bucky hummed and stretched. His cock bounced against his stomach, almost completely full - a product of both the morning as well as the event to come. He slid out of bed and pulled back the covers. They wouldn’t need much extra warmth. 

Bucky waited by the bathroom door, letting Tony do his business. When Tony came out, his scent had only thickened into something that kicked the back of Bucky’s throat and then slid straight down to Bucky’s cock. 

“You smell divine, doll.” Bucky couldn’t help the growl. 

Tony grinned, his eyes crinkling. “Bet I’d smell better with you on me.” 

Bucky pulled Tony to him and rubbed, purring. Skin on skin, like it’d been ever since Steve had convinced them all that sleeping naked was the best. 

Tony laughed and pushed him off. “And they say that omegas are the ones who get heat-drunk.” 

Bucky leaned back against the doorframe and flexed, doing his best to show off. That had been the way, what Bucky had learned - displaying for the omega, making them want to choose you.

That had been hard, after the fall - it was one thing to display for an omega when you didn’t have scars all along your left shoulder and back. It was easier to preen when you didn’t have the weight of dead men and women on your shoulders. 

But Tony had his own scars and burdens to bear, and he didn’t mind Bucky’s. Neither did Steve, though the man had doubled his own mental burdens to replace the lack of physical scars. Together, the three of them had found a way to work, history and scars and all. 

Which made it easy for Bucky to pose for his omega and watch Tony’s eyes go dark and wanting. 

Tony stepped close and ran his hands down Bucky’s chest, stomach, then cock. 

Bucky purred as Tony stroked him. 

“You coming back to bed, Alpha?” Tony breathed against Bucky’s lips. “Going to use his dick to fill me up and knot me?”

Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony and hugged him close. His right hand went to the back of Tony’s head and cradled it, guiding Tony’s head to the side so that Bucky could nuzzle the sensitive junction between Tony’s neck and shoulder. Bucky’s left hand went to Tony’s ass, squeezing and kneading, to help Tony produce that necessary slick. 

Tony melted against him, pliable and warm and needy. Bucky growled in contentment as Tony’s scent, thickening with spicy heat, filled his nostrils. 

“Steve will be back soon,” Bucky soothed. “We’ll both take care of you.”

“Mmm, good.” Tony’s voice was heavy and slow as he stroked Bucky. “Otherwise why would I keep two hopped up alphas around?”

“We look real pretty,” Bucky drawled. “So you said.”

“I did say that.” Tony chuckled. “And I’m right. You do look mighty pretty.” 

Bucky let out a soft, teasing snarl. He tilted Tony’s head just a bit farther and nipped sharply at one of the glands on the back of Tony’s neck. 

Tony yelped and squirmed in his arms. The glad was still hard, Tony’s hormones not yet ramped up enough to make it soft and spongy. Later, when he’d bring Tony to the brink of orgasm, Bucky would be able to sink his teeth into there and claim. 

Bucky’s mouth watered, thinking about it. 

“Let me get cleaned up for you, doll.” Bucky reluctantly released his hold on Tony and ducked back into the bathroom. “Then I’m all yours.”

“I’ll be waiting, Snowflake.”

Tony sashayed back to the bed, and Bucky waited to watch those hips swing before he closed the bathroom door to do his business. 

He didn’t have much to do. His own scent was heavy, but there was little sense in showering it off with Tony going into heat and wanting that scent marked all over. He did rinse his mouth and brush his teeth so he could kiss Tony with fresh breath. 

He bumped a pill bottle as he put his toothbrush back in its spot, and he set the bottle back upright. According to the prescription information on the side of the bottle, it was Tony’s. A contraceptive to be taken at the first on-set of heat. 

Bucky frowned, confused.

He opened the bathroom door and saw Tony lying in bed with a StarkPad in his lap. 

“Hey, I thought you had something else?” Bucky shook the pill bottle.

Tony only gave him a glance. “I do. Implanted version, basically, but with the two of you pumping out super soldier swimmers, I thought it’d be worth the extra precaution.”

“Is it safe for you to do that?” Bucky looked for the side effects on the label. “We can use condoms.”

“It was fine for my last heat. Unless your swimmers have an extra kick that Steve’s don’t.” Tony winked.

Bucky laughed. “Alright then.” Bucky went back and set the pills down in their previous spot. “Actually,” he said as he came out of the bathroom, “that reminds me. Do you - I mean, maybe you already know. But Steve and I used to - well, I suppose that was forever ago now -”

“Come here and spit it out, sunshine.” Tony patted the bed next to him.

Bucky climbed on next to Tony, and Tony pushed himself into Bucky’s lap. Bucky didn’t bother resisting running his hands all over Tony’s gorgeous, sweet-smelling skin. Bucky slipped a hand down Tony’s spine, down his crack, until his fingers could tease a circle around Tony’s hole. There was slick there, just on the edges of the rim. Bucky dipped his fingers inside Tony’s warmth, wetting his fingertips, before he spread the slick around Tony’s hole. 

“What’s got your tongue tied?” Tony whispered in his ear, rocking in his lap.

Bucky hesitated, wondering if this story was best left to the past. But Tony had asked, and Tony’s curiosity wasn’t to be denied.

“It’s - well, it’s somethin’ me and Stevie used to do.”

“And what did you and little Stevie get up to as young alpha bucks?” 

Bucky licked his lips. “Well -”

Steve walked into the bedroom, tugging up his sweat-soaked shirt. His scent, salty and strong, hit Bucky like a truck. 

It should have, according to textbook biology, sent Bucky’s back up. It should make Bucky want to defend his territory, his omega. Only Bucky had never had that reaction to Steve’s scent, and Steve had never had that reaction to Bucky’s. Steve had drawn him in, just like any sweet smelling omega, and rather than fight, they always shared.

“Shouldn’t have left the bed so soon,” Bucky told him. He held up his slick-coated fingers and waved. “Could’ve missed the first knot.”

Steve eyed Bucky’s fingers and licked his lips. “You two starting without me?” 

“Thinking about it. You know how impatient I get,” Tony said, batting his eyelashes at Steve over his shoulder. 

“I do,” Steve agreed. 

He tossed his shirt toward the hamper. He rolled his shorts and underwear down his long legs and discarded his shoes and socks. He stood there, naked gleaming and perfect, until Tony reached out, palm up, in invitation. 

Steve grinned and crawled up the bed. He kissed the back of Tony’s neck, soft and sweet, right over the glands, and Tony shivered in Bucky’s lap. 

Then Steve kissed Bucky, sandwiching their omega between them, and Bucky’s heart soared. He didn’t want to be anywhere else but right here. 

“You going to help me take care of our omega this heat?” Steve asked, voice low and promising. 

“He was just about to tell me what sort of tricks you two used to get up to with your other omegas,” Tony said. 

Steve snorted. “Those weren’t _ours_. Or at least, not for more than a heat.” Steve kissed a line down Tony’s shoulder. “No need to get jealous.”

“I’m not jealous,” Tony grumbled, but a twist to his mouth gave him away. 

Bucky blinked in shock. That wasn’t what he wanted. He tried to sooth Tony with his hands, running them up and down Tony’s back. 

“No, no, baby doll. I just meant that, well, it was a thing, used to drive Steve wild…”

Steve’s eyes widened in recognition. Then he flushed, face bright red. “Not since - I mean - you liked it too.”

Bucky ducked his head. “I did.”

“Someone start explaining,” Tony ordered. “Steven Grant Rogers, what have you been hiding?”

Steve squirmed, and Bucky felt guilty for saying anything, except the bottom of his stomach twisted and slithered down into the simmering heat. With Tony hot and slick in his lap, all Bucky wanted was to slip up into Tony’s welcoming body and have Steve whisper those filthy words in his ear. 

“It’s a thing that we used to do.” Steve’s voice was rough and quiet. “It wouldn’t - it would never have worked without Bucky, so it didn’t come up. Back then, I wasn’t the alpha the omegas wanted, you know?”

Tony grabbed Steve’s jaw and held him still to kiss his cheek. “I would’ve wanted you.”

“I know,” Steve said, smiling. He kissed Tony’s lips. “God, you taste as delicious as you smell.” Steve kissed Tony deeper, tongue slipping into Tony’s mouth. 

“Focus, Rogers,” Tony murmured, pushing Steve back even as he gave Steve his best come-hither luck.

Steve pressed closer, whispering the words into Tony’s neck as he met Bucky’s gaze. 

“I had heart issues anyway.” Steve kissed Tony’s skin. “So it was mostly Bucky who was taking the omegas for a good, hard ride.” 

Bucky hoped his desire was reflected in eyes as clearly as it was displayed in Steve’s own. 

“And? That’s it?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“I would…”

“Talk,” Bucky filled in, his gaze locked on Steve. “I mean, we took precautions, but there’s always a risk and Stevie just used words.”

“Mm, that I did know.” Tony pet Steve’s hair. “Good on the battlefield and _great_ in the sack.”

“Tony,” Steve huffed, completely fond. “It was, well - it was about knockin’ ‘em up, is all. How Bucky would fuck ‘em so good and deep. Knew how to take care of a ‘mega, he did. And I just -”

“Knew how to touch ‘em. Stroke ‘em off, or maybe a finger to suck. Whatever they wanted.” Bucky’s cock throbbed at the memories, at editing Tony into place within them. “He’d get you to take my knot so well and squeeze down, not a drop wasted.”

Tony said nothing, just watched them with a dark, heavy gaze. 

“I’d milk Bucky, make sure he’d give you everythin’ he had. You’d be so full of him, sweetheart.” Steve’s hands ghosted over Tony’s abs. “All stuffed up. But no leaks because you’d take his knot so well, wouldn’t you?”

“Gorgeous and full of me. What if I did knock you up, sweet thing? Think we’d make a pretty pup, if I say so myself.” Bucky laid a line of sweet, chaste kisses along Tony’s jawline. “Or we can just have fun tryin’.” 

Tony laughed - a short, humorous thing. “You didn’t have to wait until my heat to tell me that you had a breeding kink. This seems like useful information to tell your boyfriend.”

“Oh, um - sorry?” Steve offered. 

“You should be.” Tony sniffed. “But fortunately for you, I thought that dirty talk was hot. So, go for it. Let’s see if my contraceptives can hold up to your super-sperm.”

“Ugh,” Steve groaned, burying his face in Tony’s shoulder. “Don’t call it that.”

“I like it,” Tony argued with a grin. “Or maybe you prefer super soldier swimmers?”

Bucky laughed, hands resting on Tony’s ass. It was a very comfortable spot. 

Steve sighed. “Don’t encourage him.”

“Really? ‘Cause that’s what I think I should be doin’.” 

“It is,” Tony agreed, and he rocked on Bucky’s lap. “Now come on, chop chop. My body is saying it’s past time to put a cock in me, I’m so drenched. Who’s going to be first?”

Bucky and Steve shared a glance.

“Me,” Bucky said, hitching Tony closer. 

“Perfect,” Tony purred. His spine undulated, a move that always made Bucky breathless with want, and then Tony’s slick hole was sinking down onto Bucky’s cock. 

Tony’s ass was a warm and wet welcome, and Bucky groaned as he slipped deeper and deeper.

“Nope.” Steve lifted Tony off of Bucky, and Bucky snarled in challenge. 

His cock ached with need, and Bucky needed to bury himself inside Tony. The heavy, spicy scent that was Tony was filling the air, and Tony himself was keening with need. Bucky needed to answer, he needed to help their omega. 

“Like this,” Steve said as he set Tony down. 

Tony was on his front, and Steve helped lift his hips until he was on his hands and knees. 

In a flash, Bucky was back behind Tony, hands on Tony’s hips. 

“Like that,” Steve said, gaze dark, and he nodded to Bucky. 

Bucky groaned as he slid back in, and he didn’t stop until he was buried in Tony to the hilt. 

“Yeah, that’s it. Bucky can fuck you good, like this. Like you need,” Steve soothed as he pet Tony’s hair. 

“Lot of talk and not too much fucking,” Tony huffed. His back dipped as he dropped to his elbows. “Come on and show me what you got Snowflake. What made all those old-time omegas go wild?”

Bucky grunted. He pulled out, gritting his teeth as he left that tight, hot grip and then sighing in relief as he pushed back in. 

“That’s it,” Steve said, putting a hand on Tony’s back. “Nice an’ slow, Buck. Make sure he’s all loosened up.”

“Loose,” Tony said as he wiggled his legs further apart. “Very ready. Waiting.”

“Oh, your body is so ready,” Steve agreed as he reached back and felt where Bucky was entering Tony. He gathered up slick on his fingers and then painted a line up Tony’s spine. “So wet and slick. Wanting that nice alpha cock to fill you up, huh? Bucky’s got what you need, what you want.”

“Still wait - oh, there it is.” Tony sighed as Bucky snapped his hips forward. 

“Bucky’s got you,” Steve said, voice dipping low. 

“Yeah,” Tony breathed. “Oh, oh right there, there please -”

Bucky held Tony’s hips tight to keep that angle that kept Tony squirming and writhing around his cock in pleasure. Bucky buried himself in Tony’s hole over and over, switching between shallow and fast and slow and deep at Steve’s command. 

Because Steve was there, telling Bucky how to change his strokes to make Tony moan. Telling Tony how gorgeous he looked, how magnificent, and didn’t his body just ache for Bucky to fill it right up? Bucky’s cock wasn’t enough, didn’t Tony need that knot to stretch him wide and satisfy that craving? Bend a little lower, Tony, and push back a little harder, sweetheart, and clench down on Bucky now, our beautiful omega.

Tony tried to do as he was told, tried to keep up with Bucky’s pace - only Bucky had the serum. Everything felt like more - the heat of Tony’s body, the slickness against his cock, the clench of Tony’s walls. Bucky had fucked Tony before, out of heat, but now there was the pounding drum of his alpha instincts and Steve’s voice in his ear. 

Fuck your omega, fill your omega, harder, harder, harder. 

“ _Fuck ‘im Buck._ ”

Bucky snarled and pounded into Tony, as fast as he could. Tony keened underneath him, so open and willing, and Bucky leaned over Tony and covered his omega with his body. 

He fucked in deep, then deeper. He traded speed for grinding in as far as he could reach. 

Then Bucky bit down on the back of Tony’s neck, teeth sinking into those glands that were now properly spongy and swollen. Bucky’s mouth flooded with the taste of sweet and spicy omega. 

Tony came, arching up against Bucky as if to throw him off. Bucky held on, with his hands and teeth, and ground his cock ever deeper. He knew Steve had a hand underneath Tony, stroking the omega off, but all Bucky could focus on was how Tony’s ass squeezed him like a vise. 

“Let ‘im have it, Buck. Knot ‘im. He needs it.”

Steve slapped his ass and the shock reverberated through Bucky’s body, and he came. His knot swelled and Bucky tried to push in and in, keep his knot buried deep. He felt slick dripping past his balls, and Bucky let go of Tony’s neck and snarled, hoping that was only Tony and not his own come that was leaking out. 

Tony had finished coming, his body relaxing, and Bucky shoved that knot in. In, in, in. 

“Let me see, let me see,” Steve directed as he pushed Bucky’s legs apart. 

Steve’s hands felt around where they were connected, and the touch around his cock had Bucky fucking forward with a moan. 

“You get any deeper,” Tony panted, “and I’m going to be coughing up your come. Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” Tony buried his face in his arms. “I forget how fucking big you super soldiers are, oh fuck.” 

“Just what you needed, right sweetheart?” Steve pulled his fingers back and licked them. “Just Tony’s slick. You’re sealed up tight.”

“I could’ve told you that.” Tony whined, his legs kicking out. 

Bucky’s cock throbbed as he released another load of come into Tony, and he sighed in relief. 

“I bet you have, like, a ton of come. I forgot about that. Oh fuck.”

Steve laughed and then kissed Bucky’s back. “He’s going to be so full of you.”

Bucky hummed in agreement, nuzzling against Tony’s shoulder. He’d satisfied his omega, had Tony safe and knotted in his arms. 

Steve massaged Bucky’s balls, which were still heavy and full as they waited to dump their full load into Tony. Bucky thrusted forward, the tendrils of sparks that Steve created needing an outlet. 

Tony writhed beneath him, trying to escape but was stuck on his knot and pinned by his body. Bucky’s chest rumbled as he ground into his omega, giving Tony more and more sensation.

“Bucky, Bucky, what - I can’t, I can’t come again - please, please - oh fuck, more, more I need -”

Bucky lapped at the holes he’d left in Tony’s glands. They were already healing over, though they’d reopen again and again throughout the rest of Tony’s heat as he and Steve continued to bite. 

Bucky kept rocking into Tony with little, short thrusts that didn’t move his knot at all but kept that delicious heat burning under Bucky’s skin. His cock throbbed with each new release of come, filling Tony up one load at a time. Steve kept massaging Bucky’s balls, kissing the base of Bucky’s spine and whispering filthy words about filling up their omega. 

That’s it, that’s what he was doing. He was filling up their omega, knocking Tony up with a pup of their own. 

Bucky reached down to rub Tony’s stomach and bumped into Steve’s other hand, already there. Together they rubbed soothing circles as Bucky continued to fill up Tony. 

Then, finally, Bucky had nothing left to give. His knot shrunk, and come and slick started leaking out of Tony’s body. 

Bucky whined in distress but then Steve was there, pulling Bucky off and setting him gently aside. Steve pulled Tony’s hips back up, keeping them high and angled as possible to prevent further spillage, and then slid underneath him. 

Steve rearranged Tony until Tony was sliding onto Steve’s full and erect cock, stopping the leak. 

Tony moaned but was too tired to do more than shiver in protest as he sprawled across Steve’s front.

“Fuck, I need - I need a breather,” Tony said into Steve’s chest. “I’m too old for this. You’re going to give me a heart attack.” 

Steve shushed him, rubbing Tony’s back. 

“No, this is - oh, maybe I should grab a condom.”

Bucky snorted and snuggled closer. “Too late. You’ll have to make do, Stevie.”

Tony hummed an inquiring noise.

Steve flushed and somehow appeared smaller, even with Tony on top of him. 

“This is what I would get, before. Bucky would take care of the actual heat, and then I could - most of them would let me slip inside, after. Just - little strokes.” Steve’s hips rocked in a slow, shallow rhythm. “Nothing much, but oh, it was enough.” Steve tipped his head back, mouth dropping open. “You feel so good, Tony. I just wish -”

That Bucky’s come didn’t have to leak out as Steve thrust in. Bucky knew exactly how Steve wanted to finish that sentence. 

Steve sighed in pleasure. “I would wear a condom though, just in case. Just in case something did happen, I wasn’t…”

“You weren’t in the gene pool mix?” Tony answered softly. He’d gotten enough energy back to prop his head up on Steve’s chest. “That’s ridiculous.”

“No, it made sense,” Steve answered without any defensiveness. “I wasn’t - I was sick a lot, and I wouldn’t want that for a kid.” Steve’s hips continued to rock, slow and shallow. 

“You turned out alright,” Tony argued.

“Hear, hear.” Bucky pressed himself against Steve’s side and kissed his shoulder. 

Steve laughed. “Whatever. You two are too stubborn to see any different.”

“Hypocrite,” Tony tisked. 

“Maybe.” Steve grinned, and a flush crept across his face. “But with a condom, with a satisfied omega on top of me, just like this -” Steve shuddered, his hands gripping Tony’s waist. “Oh, I didn’t need more than that. Never took me long to come.”

“Come then,” Bucky beckoned. “Come, and now you get to fill up our beautiful omega. Fill ‘im up, Stevie. Go on.”

“Oh fuck,” Tony breathed. “Are you - fuck, go ahead, knot me. Fuck, fuck, I want it. Come on, Steve. Knock me up. You or Bucky, both of you in the mix. Come on, just think about it.”

Steve groaned, and Bucky was sure Steve was thinking about it with that vivid imagination of his. 

With a soft snarl, Steve came, his hips fucking up into Tony with a hard kick. But then Steve’s hands were gentle and soothing Tony, apologizing for wrecking that slow rhythm. 

Tony’s eyelashes fluttered, his body tensing in a wave as he was once again stuffed and plugged. 

“Look at how beautiful he is, Stevie,” Bucky whispered with reverence as he stroked Tony’s sweaty, matted hair. 

“Gorgeous,” Steve agreed, his voice almost slurred. “Feels like a dream.”

Tony lay sprawled on Steve’s chest, utterly boneless. Bucky thumbed the back of his neck, pressing down. Tony’s body could barely manage a shudder. 

“Fucked out and full. Nice work, alpha.” Bucky gathered the energy to lean up and kiss the corner of Steve’s mouth. 

Steve chuckled softly. “Nice work, alpha.” 

Bucky hummed and cuddled close. They should be able to get a few hours of rest before the heat woke them for a repeat performance.   
  



End file.
